


Danny doesn't know how to knock

by dogmeatisbae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Sexual Content, Skipping Class, interruptions, laura and carmilla are both kinky af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmeatisbae/pseuds/dogmeatisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura skips class with Carmilla and Danny needs to learn how to knock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny doesn't know how to knock

“Carm”  
“Yeah?”  
“Stop…”  
“I'm not doing anything.”  
“Yes you are, I can feel you staring at me.” I said as I continued to put on my pants.  
“Fine, I’ll stop staring and start doing.” Carmila gave me one of her signature half smiles and walked over to where I stood by the foot of my bed.  
“Carm. I have to go to class” I sighed as she turned me towards her and pressed her body against mine. “Car-” she pressed her lips against mine gently and I couldn’t help but smile. The kiss was so kind and loving I barely noticed when her hands started to unbutton my pants.  
As soon as I realized what was going on I broke away from the kiss and pushed her back down against the bed. “Carmilla.”  
“Yeah yeah I know you have to go to class.” She rolled her eyes and pushed herself up on her elbows so she could get a better look at my still half naked body, in soft morning light that peaked through our room's only window.  
“Class can wait” I smiled at her as I straddled her hips and she leaned up to kiss me again. “Good because I can’t.” Without breaking the kiss carmilla wrapped her arms around my waist and flipped us so that I was laying on the bed. She moved her lips away from mine and started to kiss my neck, lightly sucking and biting the soft skin, she worked her way down my body once she got to the base of my stomach I pulled her face back towards mine and kissed her deeply.   
“Hey Carm.” I said finally breaking the kiss.  
“Hmm?”  
“This,” I said as I tugged on her thin black shirt,”needs to go.”  
She gave me yet another devious grin and pulled her shirt off over her head and threw it on the floor. She kissed down my chest and stomach stopping only to take off my jeans. Once they were off she began to kiss up my inner thigh, but before she could get any further the door swung open and Danny burst into the room. Carmilla groaned in disappointment as I struggled to quickly cover myself up.  
“Danny” I shouted ”haven't you heard of knocking?”  
“Sorry Laura but you weren't in class and knowing how dangerous sillas can be I was worried something bad happened. and clearly I wasn't that far off.” Danny replied pointedly as she looked down on Carmilla.  
“Danny?”  
“Yeah”  
“Get out”

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is my first fanfic (yeah i know its really short,sorry, but i just realy wanted to post something) so please comment if you've got any tips


End file.
